Death of the Dark One
by Boaty3
Summary: Previously named Winds of Hope, but story given up on with little hope of continuing. Now just another TG spin, although I think a fairly clever end.
1. Intro: Seal of Evil

Hello, All. This is my first Fanfic I have ever written. Please read and review, comment on my written style. All character's in this chapter are RJ's. I plan on having another chapter after this with original characters and upon the third the story will begin. So yep. :)

News:

August 24, 2007: Sorry for not updating. I've had a lot of work to do over this summer and now school is starting. I'm going to try to get a chapter up soon (in a week or so), but don't count on it. But I WILL try.

June 26, 2008: sigh. A YEAR later and here I am. Actually, an EXACT year. Interesting. For any fans of this, if any, sorry. I think I've lost what I had since my laptop crashed, but I think with the summer now here I can try to start chapter three and see what I come up with, if anything...

Jan 8, 2008: so. Apparently this did not work out as planned. So here is a TG spin, enjoy

* * *

Rand felt it. The bond between himself and Elayne started fading; then it was gone.

"Elayne!" Rand shouted and ran, knowing it was in vain.

"Elayne!" he screamed once more. He couldn't take it. He fell on his knees and wept into the charred land of Shayol Ghul. Hordes of Trollocs ran around him, Myrddraal leading them. There was war all around him. The Seanchan were fighting with the _damane_, using the Power to kill. Mat was with them somewhere, with Tuon most likely. He looked around and saw countless amounts of people dying. People from all places; all places he conquered. He brought together armies from all those places, full of people eager to fight for the Dragon, and now they were dying.

He thought of Perrin and the Two Rivers folk. He knew Tam, his father, and Abel Cauthon were with Perrin and his Companions. There were Aes Sedai there, too. Along with the Asha'man. All fighting; some Healing those who had fallen.

He got up, using his one good hand to help him. He fought on, hurling lightning, spewing firestorms made of earth and fallen, dead flesh. The stink of it permeated the air. Much of the shrapnel and backlash ripped his already scorched blue shirt; most of the embroidered golden thread was already burnt off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rand noticed two figures limping toward him. It was Aviendha and Min. They were in pain; he felt it. He ran towards them, warding of Trollocs with his sword and the Power. The sheathes he wore on both sides of him hitting his legs as he ran.

Rand nearly fell again when he saw the two women more clearly. Min was clutching slightly upwards of her left breast with a bloodied hand, still holding onto one of her knives. And protruding over Aviendha's left shoulder was a blade; it looked Trolloc. He was horrorstruck. Both women kissed him, one on each cheek and whispered, "Death comes to everyone. Maybe we will love again, when we are spun out from the pattern," and, "Don't you dare die now, Sheepherder," into each ear. They both fell onto the ground as Rand was fumbling to make a Healing weave.

He was empty. He cried at being empty; at the loss of those he loved. Cadsuane taught him that, how to feel again, that is. He let out a chuckle.

Cadsuane, she interfered with his life just as much as Moiraine had. That sadness was soon gone, though; replaced by rage and anger at those who destroyed what he had left of a life. He ran on, balefire shooting from his palm, removing everything; anything to rid the stain of the Leafblighter from the world.

Then he saw _him_. A man wearing black clothes and cloak, with boots akin, but worked with silver.

"Betrayer!" Rand shouted. Moridin turned to face him; the saa blurring in his eyes; making a nearly solid black bar.

"Lews Therin, again we meet. Ah. I see a different madness taken with you this time. How amusing," he mocked.

"I told you not long ago that you would die your final death at my hand and the Great Lord of the Dark shall kill the Serpent," he said with an infallible tone of voice.

"Now is that time, so DIE!" he shouted as balefire shot from his palms.

"I will not die, not yet, Betrayer," Rand said, diving out of the way of the balefire. Feeling trapped and not knowing what else to do, Rand shot balefire right back at Moridin. The beams of balefire met. One warding off two. Rand's head rang; he fell to his knees, but never slipping the weave.

"Betrayer, it is long past you were killed. For good," Rand said as he stood back up.

"Do you think you can actually _kill_ me?" He took a look at Moridin and nearly fell again. Moridin's two beams of balefire were more powerful than Rand's one; and Rand knew Saidin could not fight the True Power for long, Power from the Dark One himself. The balefire was so close to him now. For a split-second he thought back to Emond's Field, before everything changed. He was betrothed to Egwene, all things considered, and would have lived a fine, normal life.

_"Egwene,"_ Rand thought, _"Are you still alive…?"_ The bars were getting closer to his face. He remembered when she taught him the weave for cuendillar.

_"It's an old weave, Rand; useful, too. Just in case you ever need it."_ The bars could not have been more than five feet away. As in a gaze, Rand worked his single weave of balefire. Rand started sweating.

"I have to do something…"

"There is nothing you can do, Kinslayer," Moridin laughed. Rand hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. The bars could not have been more than three feet away now. Rand started working the weave more, hardly paying attention to what he was doing. Adding more Earth here, less Air there; shift the threads of Fire…His single beam of balefire started glowing; looking like it wanted to explode; to go anywhere but straight forward. Rand started sweating more profusely than before.

The bars of Moridin's balefire were no more than two feet away from Rand's face. He threaded more Fire there, and twisted the Water with it…

_"Invert the weave now,"_ Rand thought. Rand's cuts and open wounds started burning with the sweat that ran through them. The glowing balefire imploded upon itself; what was left was nothing ever seen before. A single bar made of black bands the color of shadows, in it, veins of the purist white. It consumed the balefire being made by Moridin; the more it took, the faster the bar shot toward Moridin himself.

"It's over, Betrayer!" Rand shouted. His balefire followed straight to where Moridin's heart would be, as if on an invisible path, and when it hit him, it surrounded him completely and burnt him out of the Pattern. All Rand heard then were the words

"He will destroy you to your very soul, Kinslayer!" The words faded away from a mouth that would never be heard again.

Right then, the landscape changed. The Shadow's armies were all of a sudden back further in the blight; the Seanchan, Aes Sedai, Asha'man; the armies of Illian, Andor, and Cairhein, and all the borderlands were fighting stronger, their numbers larger.

Simultaneously with the changes in the fighting, lightning struck where the Betrayer of Hope formerly stood; clouds whirled above. What could have been rain if it were not so black started falling from the sky. All being drawn to the spot where Moridin had stood. Winds rose. Gale forces that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Rand stood in perplexity. Then he understood. The seventh and final unfound seal of the Dark One's prison had just been consumed by balefire; Leafblighter was free.


	2. Prologue:  The Last Battle

Ok. Well, here is the second chapter (it's actually a prologue though, shh don't tell ;) ). It took a bit of brainpower for me to find a way to end the chapter, but I got it now. So enjoy.

* * *

Where Rand figured the Seal used to be, a black maelstrom started rising out of the ground. In the short time it took, there was a black cloud the size of an Ogier. 

As abruptly as it came, it disappeared, leaving behind a figure that seemed to be akin to a shadow. It was a man; the clothes he wore were all black. All of him you could see was the color of pitch except for his face, which stood out garishly against his clothing. He looked as if he was in his mid to late forties; the only contradiction to this was his eyes. They were old. And tired.

"Dragon," Shai'tan said. "It has been long since we last met."

"Shai'tan . . . ," Rand said to himself in a low voice. Rand knew what he had to do.

On his right side, he uncovered the sheath and took from it a Sword that was not a Sword. Seemingly made of glass or crystal, it took in the little light there was, and reflected it from every point on itself. Next to the sheath was a pouch. Rand undid the strings tying the top together and took from it a carving of man holding a sphere above his head.

Nynaeve had the other Choedan Kal; the female counterpart. It's not the original though. Rand remembered when half of it melted because of the power needed to clean the taint on Saidin. Elayne examined the melted ter'angreal, though, and was able to create a new access key. She said it was simple enough, but Rand didn't understand any of it.

"Do you think your trinkets will help you, Dragon?" Shai'tan asked rhetorically. "My Power is infinite, Dragon."

As Shai'tan said that, a wave of something Rand could not see clearly leapt from his body and hit Rand. He screamed. The stub where is hand used to be was gone. His whole arm was; cauterized at the end that stemmed the bleeding.

Rand drew in Saidin. He used both sa'angreal; drawing in as much as he could and then more. The Power burned in him; froze him to death, Callandor shone in his hands like lightning. Nearby people, from the Light and Dark alike, took notice of the new man. People were drawn to them, by both the ta'veren and Dark One's presence shifting the Pattern.

Perrin, Tam, and Abel soon laid there eyes upon the sight. The Companions rushed over to meet Trollocs and Myrddraal. Aes Sedai and _damane_ came, using Saidar to fight new Dreadlords. Nearby Asha'man came to ward off anything near the Dragon. Mat came with Tuon and Deathwatch Guards holding off Trollocs coming from Rand's left. Nynaeve came with the Aes Sedai and sprinted to Rand.

"Nynaeve, it's about time," Rand said. She even thought he said it with a little mirth.

"Not funny, Rand, link with me already," she said.

"It will never be enough," Shai'tan remarked. "Just try." Rand did just that.

"Get ready, Nynaeve." He started forming the cuendillar-balefire weave.

"Ready for wha…" It shot from both their hands; as soon as it shot from his and Nynaeve's palms, though, it _bent_ and went straight up into the air.

"Don't you understand yet, Dragon?" "I control the Pattern. You can't do anything when I can change it to my will." As soon as the words left his mouth, people around him dropped. They were dead. "I can kill anyone at will, or give them life if it pleases me."

"Nynaeve, I need you to draw in Saidar. All of it," Rand said in a low voice to her.

"Are you insane?!" Rand Al'Thor, I swear I will box your ears after this. If there is an 'after this'," Nynaeve said back. She started drawing it all in. Rand did the same.

_"The two access keys, Callandor, and Nynaeve's personal collection of angreal should be enough," _Rand thought.

"Shai'tan, is it not common knowledge that the One Power drives the Wheel of Time which spins the Pattern?"

"Don't be a fool, Dragon, of course," Shai'tan replied back, holding back a laugh. "Do you plan on destroying the Power, or the Wheel, maybe? You _are_ a fool, Dragon."

"Not destroy, no," Rand said as he almost had all of Saidin inside of him. Blood was everywhere on him. It was seeping out of every pore in his body. He looked over at Nynaeve; she was in the same condition.

"Nynaeve, do you almost have it?" Rand labored the words out.

"Yes, I have it all now."

"Good."

"What do you plan on doing, Rand," she whispered.

"Just do what I tell you to. I need you to form the weave for balefire and pass the control to me." Nynaeve worked with Saidar and soon balefire powerful enough to break the world was complete.

"Here, Rand." She passed the full control to Rand.

He worked the weaves, trying to re-accomplish what he had done before, to Moridin. He entwined Saidin with Saidar, not knowing exactly what he was doing or how, but doing it. He knew it was right. Rand was on his knees now, pools of blood surrounding them; blood covering him, his shirt had not a tint of blue anymore.

"It's over, Shai'tan." As Rand said the words he shot the weave from his hand. The same single bar of cuendillar-balefire that hit Moridin shot towards the Dark One.

"Fool! I have told you I control the Pattern now!" Shai'tan tried Shifting, but to no avail. "What have you done, Dragon!" Shai'tan screamed.

"You know the answer. If the One Power is gone, then the Wheel can't spin the Pattern. You can't change what is not being formed. Simply, there is nothing for you to change" The beam hit Shai'tan. The world shook with his screams. Darkfriends, Myrddraal, Trollocs all died upon the removal of Shai'tan from the Pattern. The evil was gone. Rand was sweating blood; there, in the lands of Shayol Ghul, the Dragon died; his blood spilling into the land.

"Oh, Rand," Nynaeve said as she prepared a Delving. "Nynaeve, he's gone." The voice was that of Cadsuane. She wore a green cloak and clothes, although they were hardly recognizable amongst the dirt and blood covering her. "It's over now. Come, let's move the body."

They moved the body to Emond's Field, to be buried there. A service was held for him. To celebrate the death of the Dark One, and to remember who had done it. Many of the survivors of the Last Battle attended. It was by far the largest crowd Emond's Field had ever gotten, to anyone's memory of course. After it was done, Nynaeve, Egwene, and Cadsuane stood around his casket, before it was going to be buried. Amongst the tears, they each said a prayer for him, then left.

* * *

Well, there it is. Tell me what you think :) 


End file.
